But I won't be able
by sekai-means-world
Summary: NATSU X LUCY / ". Mit einem Finger malte sie unschuldig Kreise auf den Tisch, ihr rosa lackierter Fingernagel kratzte über das dunkle Holz. Und plötzlich machte es Klick' bei mir. Ich hatte es kapiert. Natsu, der noch nie etwas mit tieferen Gefühlen am Hut hatte, hatte es kapiert. " Endlich fasste sich Natsu ein Herz. Er wollte sie. Und nur sie


But I won't be able.

Lustlos schlenderte ich durch Magnolia. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere hier. Die Sonne schien, Vögel zwitscherten, Happy aß Fisch. Doch um Himmels Willen, was war mit mir los? Ich, Natsu Dragneel, war so deprimiert wie noch nie. Bis dato ging es mir nämlich echt gut. Bis Mira, diese dumme Nuss, meinte, Lucy würde mich mögen. Ich stimmte ihr zu, Lucy und ich waren eben Nakama, beste Freunde, ein Team. Ist doch irgendwie logisch, dass man sich da gerne mag. Doch dann sah ich es, dieses hinterhältige Glitzern in ihren Augen. Mit einem Finger malte sie unschuldig Kreise auf den Tisch, ihr rosa lackierter Fingernagel kratzte über das dunkle Holz. Und plötzlich machte es ‚Klick!' bei mir. Ich hatte es kapiert. Natsu, der noch nie etwas mit tieferen Gefühlen am Hut hatte, hatte es kapiert. Und seit dem hatte ich kein Auge zu gemacht, ganz davon zu schweigen keinen Job erledigt! Ich war total durch den Wind. Was sollte ich denn auch machen? Happy, der alles mit angehört hatte, kommentierte es mit „Er mag sie!" und zog die Vokale lang. Dank diesen Satzes konnte ich also weder schlafen noch essen noch sonst was. Meinen Geist wortwörtlich hinter mir her schleifend betrat ich die Gilde. Gray, der mit erhobener Faust auf mich zu gerannt kam, schubste ich bei Seite. Gajeel, dem nach Streit zu Mute war, bot ich meine flache Handfläche und Happy – ja, Happy – packte ich beim Schweif, warf ihn über meine Schulter und setzte mich an die Bar. Ich war echt nicht in der Stimmung für Kämpfe, Streit oder sonst was.

„Natsu, bist du okay?", fragte Mira freundlich lächelnd. In Wahrheit freute sie sich sicher über meine Laune. Ich verdrehte dich Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Jaja, alles Bestens.", murrte ich genervt. Mira lehnte sich zu mir.

„Und was geht mit Lucy?" Sofort riss ich meine Augen auf. Das hatte mir eben noch gefehlt, dass man mich darauf ansprach. Als hätte ich eine Ahnung, was mit mir los war!

„Verdammt, was weiß ich? Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich hingehen und fragen ‚Hey! Kann es sein, dass du mich liebst?'! So einfach ist das nicht!" brüllte ich. Levy, die anderen Mädels und der ganze Rest der Gilde starrten mich erschrocken an. Einzig allein Mira lächelte und kicherte, als sie hinter mich zeigte. Und ich dachte mir noch: „Oh nein, darauf fällst du nicht rein, Zuckerwattenkopf!" Just in dem Moment stupste mich jemand an.

„Na, wen willst du das fragen?", hörte ich eine fröhliche Stimme fragen. Auf einmal war all mein Ärger verflogen. Dieser Machte jetzt Panik Platz. Scheiße.

„L-lucy! D-du hier?", versuchte ich mich raus zu reden, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Natürlich!", rief sie, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und zog einen Schmollmund. Und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie mit großen Augen anzustarren. Angefangen bei ihrer unglaublichen Figur, weiter zu ihren wunderschönen Augen, bei ihren glänzenden Haaren endend. Währendessen blinzelte Lucy nicht ein Mal und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Lucy an Natsu, Lucy an Natsu! Lebst du noch?", fragte sie und klopfte mit ihrer Faust sanft gegen meinen Kopf. In der Tat, ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich Zuckerwatte im Kopf. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um frei von meinen ganzen Gedanken zu kommen. Es war wirklich kein Wunder bei diesem Mädchen. Es war klar, dass ich gerade jetzt beständig sein musste. Um meiner und ihrer Willen. Doch leider war mir nicht möglich, alles beisammen zu halten. Oder meine Gefühle zu sortieren. Bestürzt knallte ich meinen Schädel mehrere Male auf die Tischplatte. Die Mädchen an der Bar sahen mich nur schief an, bevor Levy zu lachen anfing. Und es war nicht diese Art von Lachen, bei der man sich über was freut oder weil etwas lustig ist, nein. Es war das Gelächter, wenn man soeben herausgefunden hatte, dass Liebe in der Luft lag, wie Erza es einmal so schön ausgedrückt hatte. Also lachte Levy ihr vor Zucker triefendes Lachen und steckte Mira damit an. Erneut stupste mich jemand. Ich wollte schon anfangen, zu schimpfen, doch da wurde ich am Schal gepackt und auf dem Boden hinter dem jemand her gezogen. Ich konnte meinen Kopf nur schwach bewegen, doch der rote Schimmer verriet alles. Es war Erza. Erza die Schreckliche, Erza die Große, Erza die…

„Du hast eine Beule am Kopf, ich muss dich verarzten." …Krankenschwester?

Lächelnd winkten mir die Tratschtanten hinterher, bevor sie sich Lucy zuwandten. Deren Gesichtsausdrücke gefielen mir gar nicht. Und erneut war Liebe in der Luft. Mist.

Nachdem Erza mich mit einem verdammt noch mal dicken Verband um die Stirn hatte gehen lassen, lief ich durch die Straßen. Ich hatte weder Lust ihr noch ein Mal zu begegnen noch nach Hause zu gehen. Ich könnte doch zu Lucy… Nein. Doch. Nein. Ach, scheiß drauf. Nach kurzer Zeit war ich an Lucys Haus angekommen. Ich grinste kurz, bevor ich mir ein Pokerface auferlegte und wie eine Eins durchs offene Fenster sprang. Danach legte ich einen Touchdown hin und fiel vorne über auf die Schnauze. Leise räusperte ich mich und ließ mich auf ihr kuscheliges Bett fallen.

Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft und mein Trommelfell. Ich blinzelte, bevor ich meine Augen ganz öffnete und mich benommen aufsetzte. Ich blickte durch Lucys Zimmer.

„Natsu!", hörte ich sie kreischen. Müde stocherte ich mit meinem kleinen Finger in meinem Ohr herum. Hatte ich mich eben verhört? Lucy, die wunderschöne Lucy, rief nach mir? Plötzlich riss ich meine Augen auf. Was, wenn sie gerade bedroht wurde? Oder sich in ernsthafter Gefahr befand?

„Halt aus, ich komme!", rief ich theatralisch und sprang ritterlich auf meine Füße.

„Hier, im Badezimmer! Und was sollte dieser altertümliche Ausruf?", schallte ihre zarte Stimme durch das Apartment. Und so flitzte ich mit Vorstellungen von diversen Szenarios ins Bad. Dort angelangt schloss ich Lucy in meine Arme und prüfte sie auf jegliche Schäden. Verwirrt sah sie mich an. Mist, ich hatte mich vergessen… Was sie jetzt wohl dachte? Oh Gott. Ich räusperte mich und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen uns.

„Also… wo ist dein Problem?", fragte ich und kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Da ist eine Spinne!", heulte sie plötzlich los und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ich grinste. Und zwar ganz schadenfroh. Doch tatsächlich: eine kleine Spinne saß in der Badewanne und lachte uns an. Mein Gelächter kaum zurückhaltend lief ich ihr hinterher. Sie hatte sich auf ihr Bett geworfen und ihr Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt. Ich hörte nur gedämmtes Schluchzen. Resigniert seufzte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Vorsichtig strich ich ihr über den Rücken, während ich beruhigend auf sie ein sprach. Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und sah mich aus großen Augen an. Letzte Tränen kullerten ihre geröteten Wangen hinab. Sanft wischte ich sie weg und drehte meinen Kopf verlegen bei Seite.

„Kannst du's töten?", fragte sie mich plötzlich. Dafür, dass sie mir einen Mord auftrug, wirkte sie verdammt unschuldig. Sie war so niedlich… Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich ihr die Bitte nicht ausschlagen konnte. Sie drückte mir einen pinken Plüschpantoffel in die Hand, mit dem ich zurück ins Bad ging. Ich öffnete die Tür – und lachte. Ich schloss die Tür – und lachte weiter. Lucy starrte mich wütend an. Tür offen; zu; offen; zu; offen; zu. Gott, ich konnte mich nicht kriegen. Lucy, eine Stellarmagierin mit dem mächtigsten Zodiacschlüssel, hatte Angst vor einer kleinen, 2 cm großen Spinne. Da sie mich noch böse ansah, hob ich meine Hand als Zeichen der Beherrschung, schluckte mein Gelächter und ging ins Bad, wo ich hinter mir die Tür schloss. Erneut lachte ich los und kam wieder raus. Es war einfach zu komisch.

„Hey!", rief Lucy beleidigt und zog eine Schnute. Ich ging zu ihr hin, tätschelte ihr den Kopf und ging wieder ins Bad, wo ich dann das Ungeheuer erschlug und es das Klo runterspülte.

Noch immer lachend, dafür mit erhobenen Händen, kniete ich mich vor ihr Bett und nickte gespielt bestürzt. Auch Lucy nickte, aber zufrieden. Schüchtern küsste sie mich auf die Wange, woraufhin wir beide rot wurden und nervös lachten.

Ich saß an der Bar, Mira böse anfunkelnd. Diese lächelte mich nur an.

„Na, wie läuft's mit Lucy? Ich hab gehört, du hast ihr gestern das Leben gerettet."

Musste sie mich das jeden Tag fragen?

„Die Spinne hat ihr Leben bedroht.", bemerkte ich trocken. Mira kicherte und wuschelte mir durch meine altrosane Mähne. Ich bestehe auf altrosa. Meine Haare sind weder zartrosa, noch pink. Jemand setzte sich neben mich. Interessiert blickte ich auf. Größter Fehler, größter Fehler. Gildarts verpasste mir eine Kopfnuss. Verwirrt fasste ich mir an den Kopf.

„Hey, Gildarts!", brüllte ich und versuchte mich zu rächen. Er jedoch schubste mich von sich und somit vom Stuhl auf den Boden.

„Ich hab gehört, du stehst auf Lucy…", murmelte er. Neben mir bildeten sich imaginäre Fragezeichen.

„Huh?" Im Hintergrund nickte Mira allwissend.

„Ich hab's von Mira, also hat sie mir vielleicht auch nur ihre eigenen Fantasien mitgeteilt. Aber da du schon mal so weit bist, will ich dir eins sagen.", fing er an. Geschockt setzte ich mich auf und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du sie liebst, wird sie dich sicher auch lieben. Einfach aus dem Grund, dass du alles für sie tun würdest und sie das auch spüren lässt. Natsu, du bist ein herzensguter aber vollkommen begriffsstutziger Junge. Sag es ihr, noch heute." Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Ich sollte was? Aber einerseits hatte er Recht. Und das wusste ich auch. Ich liebte dieses Mädchen. Und Gildarts. Er hatte immer die bestens Ratschläge parat, auch wenn man eigentlich gar nicht fragte. Also befolgte ich seinen Ratschlag. Und zwar als hätte ich Feuer im Arsch. Was ich ja eigentlich auch hatte, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Bestimmt aber nervös klopfte ich an die Tür meiner… Angebeteten. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete Lucy und ließ mich herein. Ich hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah in ihre braunen Iriden. Ich hätte mich in ihnen verlieren können, hätte ich nicht was anderes im Kopf gehabt. Also holte ich tief Luft.

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst."

„…was?" Lucys verwirrtes Gesicht sagte mir alles. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie würde mich abweisen.

„Sag mir, dass du mich liebst!"

„A-aber…"

„Sag es mir, weil ich mir verdammt noch mal sicher bin, dass ich dich liebe!", rief ich schon fast. Sie schien erschrocken, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich liebevoll. Mein Gott, sie hatte mir den Schock meines Lebens verpasst. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre zarte Hand an meine Wange. Ich stutzte. Und was bedeutete das jetzt?

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie lächelnd. Mein Herz sprang. Nein wirklich, es fühlte sich nach Bungee Jumping an. Schmetterlinge liefen in meinem Bauch Amok. Auf Lucys Wangen legte sich ein zarter rosa Schimmer. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Völlig überwältigt nahm ich sie in meine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich.", murmelte ich. Ich hatte meine Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt und ihre weilten auf meiner Brust. Es fühlte sich wie ein Traum an. Als wir uns langsam lösten, schaute sie mir in die Augen. Sie war ganz rot im Gesicht, was sie so unglaublich süß aussehen ließ. Sie war immer süß, aber das hier war das Ultimatum. Ich zog sie näher an mich und flüsterte, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre legte, ein leises ‚Ich liebe dich'.

In dieser Nacht, war weder ihr noch mir kalt – gut, mir war nie kalt, aber das war was anderes. Wir lagen beide in ihrem Bett. Ich hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie hatte sich an meine Brust gekuschelt. Es war kaum auszuhalten, so sehr liebte ich sie, weswegen ich sie so nah an mich heranzog wie es mir nur möglich war.

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte ich noch leise, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und einen unvergesslichen Traum träumte – natürlich mit Lucy als Hauptfigur.


End file.
